Kiss Me
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: Sasunaru D Sasuke Makes Naruto dance with him Hppy bday Naruto!


Kiss Me

Naruto stood at the back of the large party hall. He didn't want to get in the middle of all the party-goers. Sakura had thrown him a big surprise party for his 21st birthday, but most of the people were drunk, were drinking, or doing more than they should do especially in a day. Naruto looked around the room in disgust. Don't get him wrong, he liked parties…but not ones with so many people under the influence. He looked around the room until he saw his friend Gaara. He walked towards the red head until he heard, "HEY EVERYONE LOOK OVER THERE. THERE IS LIKE A FISH WITH 47 AND A HALF HEADS AND IT SPOKE LIKE AN INDIAN!!!!!" yelled out by the mentioned red head. Naruto walked away knowing that Gaara + weed = Loony bin material. _I might_ as well talk to a wall. He thought as he sulked back to his empty corner. After sitting out of the party for a long time without interaction other than avoiding a drunk and hyper active and drunk Lee, did he think to leave. He got halfway across the room until someone caught his eye. Naruto moved over to the most likely spiked punchbowl to stay invisible but still be able to see the person of interest. Tall, dark, and handsome, as he heard from his fan girls. Not like he would actually think that though. No, No way! Only fan girls named Cassie and maybe a few others would think that. And he is SO NOT AY! Naruto blinked as he noticed the male was out of sight. Naruto headed back towards the door till a hand grabbed his wrist. He looked over his shoulder to see raven hair out of the corner of his eyes.

"Sasuke, Let go of my arm. I want to leave." Naruto kept staring forward towards the door. He made sure to keep his voice calm, despite being surprised.

"No." Sasuke said, firmly, and squeezing Naruto's hand harder. Naruto finally turned around.

"Why not?" He asked, clearly frustrated. He couldn't understand why Sasuke wouldn't let him leave.

"Cause this party is for you. What's the point of having a party if you're not even here?"

"Um I dunno… So everyone can get drunk!?" Naruto noticed Sasuke by his lip, but payed it no heed.

"Then stay here for Sakura at least," Naruto lanced at the dance floor to see he dancing with beer in hand, "She'd be mad if she noticed you were one and I don't want to deal with her beaten the crap out of you."

"I Don't Care….. She won't even notice me leaving." Naruto turned back around to make another leave for the door but this time he had two strong arms grab around his waist. He knew he was blushing but he didn't care.

"Hey! Let o of me!!! Are you drunk too?!" He yelled. Sasuke twirled Naruto around and grabbed his hands.

"At least give me a dance. Then I'll let you leave." Sasuke said. Naruto lanced down to his bottom right, focusing on the floor.

"Fine. But you have to let me o afterwards." Naruto muttered. He glared as Sasuke smirked. Sasuke pulled the blond closer to the stereos.

_I take a breath  
And look around  
To see you  
Seeing me seeing you  
You wear a dress_

_That I couldn't help but notice doesn't match your shoes _

Went the booming stereo as they danced to the fast son on the flashing dance floor. Sasuke held onto Naruto's hands as they moved to the fast paced music.

__

I don't want you to leave  
Without dancing with me  
I don't want you to leave  
Before you kiss me  
So go and get your keys  
I think that we should leave  
I really think he sees  
You looking at me 

Naruto widened his eyes as he felt hands going through his pockets. Sasuke grabbed his keys and dangled them in front of Naruto's face as he smirked.

_  
I take a breath  
And turn around  
To check you  
Checking me out so bad  
It's obvious  
As that funny style that you have  
_

"_YOU BASTARD IVE THOSE BACK!" Naruto yelled, but Sasuke put his fingers to Naruto's lips._

"_Not yet. You will have to wait." He said seductively. _

_  
I don't want you to leave  
Without dancing with me  
I don't want you to leave  
Before you kiss me  
So go and get your keys  
I think that we should leave  
I really think he sees  
You looking at me _

"Why do you want me to stay so bad? " Naruto asked while trying his best to be calm.

"Heh, you haven't been listening to the son that's playing have you?" He asked, smirking.

"Eh?" Naruto stopped to listen.

_I don't want you to leave  
Without dancing with me  
I don't want you to leave  
Before you kiss me  
So go and get your keys  
I think that we should leave  
I really think he sees  
You looking at me_

_Naruto blushed as he realized what the song lyrics meant. _

"_No way!" He yelled. Sasuke said nothing but instead pulled the blond really close into his chest. _

_  
I feel alright, baby  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight all through the night  
I feel alright, baby  
Hold me tight  
Hold me tight _

_Sasuke trailed his lips to Naruto's lips. _

"_Yeah way." He muttered as he pushed Naruto's face into his to deepen the kiss. _

_  
I don't want you to leave  
Without dancing with me  
I don't want you to leave  
Before you kiss me  
So go and get your keys  
And get ready to leave  
I really hope he sees  
You leaving with me _

Naruto pulled back.

"Shall we o?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yes we shall." Sasuke agreed as they left the doors.

-----------

I'm back =D Happy b day Naruto! I'm back with a better vocabulary and no jee on my computer. So if a jeee is missing then… I'm sorry I'll try to fix it best I can.

No son lyric T_T Too lazy


End file.
